<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just let me know when you're outside (alternate scene) by kwanureeves (outomaatti)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800380">just let me know when you're outside (alternate scene)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outomaatti/pseuds/kwanureeves'>kwanureeves (outomaatti)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>could you come by? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, seungkwan has a thing for vernon's hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outomaatti/pseuds/kwanureeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And just like that, Seungkwan drops to his knees with a thud.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>could you come by? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just let me know when you're outside (alternate scene)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if yall thought I was done with this series, you were wrong and so was I!</p><p>I was sending wips of pt 2 to monika and remember her mentioning something like, “I genuinely thought seungkwan would have blown him right then and there in the doorway after dropping to his knees,” and you know how I deal with prompts that stick into my head like glue so here u go :^)</p><p>we also had a mini collective breakdown over vernon's hands the other day so I tried to ease some of that wonderful imagery in here, decided not to go overly crazy w it but maybe... next time...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next to his coffee cup, Seungkwan’s phone chimes. Glancing over and seeing that it’s a text from Hansol, Seungkwan reaches forward to grab the phone, unlocking it.</p><p> </p><p><b>hansol_vc<br/></b>done with the hair</p><p><b>Boo Seungkwan<br/></b>Did you dye the roots?</p><p><b>hansol_vc<br/></b> sort of<br/>its all black now</p><p> </p><p>What. <em> What</em>.</p><p> </p><p><b>Boo Seungkwan<br/></b>???????</p><p><b>hansol_vc<br/></b>spur of the moment</p><p><b>Boo Seungkwan<br/></b> You’re pranking me<br/>Pranking your boyfriend should be illegal<br/>Pic or I won’t believe you</p><p><b>hansol_vc<br/></b> youll see when i get homw<br/>eta 30min</p><p><b>Boo Seungkwan<br/></b> Ugh<br/>I’m suing<br/>This is torture</p><p><b>hansol_vc<br/></b>:)</p><p> </p><p>What has he <em> done</em>. He was supposed to dye his roots to match the blonde he was currently sporting, but to fully dye it black and with zero warning? Seungkwan doesn’t really have a game plan for how he’s going to process all of this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Not too long after, there’s a familiar rhythm of a knock on the door. Seungkwan fumbles with the doorknob a little, and starts talking before he even lets Hansol in fully.</p><p>“Look.” Seungkwan’s tone is chiding as he creaks the door open. ”I love you, and I support you and your decisions, and to be honest you do look good in pretty much everything, but you can’t just go around bleaching your hair into oblivion and then just dyeing it black all over aga— <em> o-oh</em>.”</p><p>Oh, fuck.</p><p>The familiar blonde of Hansol’s hair is indeed gone. It’s jet black now, curled strands framing his face as he pushes his bangs off his forehead, though they still stubbornly fall into his eyes like always. It makes his features look somehow sharper, striking, and he’s donning a particular small smile on his lips which he only does when he knows he looks good and <em> knows </em>that it’s absolutely driving Seungkwan up the wall.</p><p>And just like that, Seungkwan drops to his knees with a thud.</p><p>”Whoa, careful,” he hears Hansol exclaim, his tone a weird mix of confusion, concern and amusement. ”You’re going to ruin your knees like that.”</p><p>He takes a few steps forward past Seungkwan’s threshold, clicking the door shut behind him. </p><p>”Do you see me caring?” says Seungkwan, ignoring the dull ache creeping along his kneecaps from the impact.</p><p>Hansol gives a little laugh. ”Not really, no.”</p><p>Hansol then says something else, but Seungkwan’s brain decides against registering it, instead shifting his entire focus on staring up at Hansol from the floor. Hansol’s hair looks shiny and silky soft; Seungkwan figures it’s probably thanks to some deep conditioning treatment that would otherwise be ridiculously overpriced if bought separately. He’s wearing his slightly oversized denim jacket with specks of bleach littered across the broad planes of the fabric, accentuating the wide stretch of his shoulders. There’s a simple silver chain strewn over Hansol’s neck, which Seungkwan kind of wants to undo and neatly place aside before sucking hickeys all over his throat and collarbones.</p><p>“Seungkwan.”</p><p>Seungkwan hears a muffled call of his name in the distance, but is still far from listening at this point. Instead, he continues to trail his eyes over the strong line of Hansol’s eyebrows, the chiseled angle of his jawline, the brown color of his eyes appearing an almost caramel-like shade in contrast with his black hair.</p><p>Fuck, he’s so attractive. Seungkwan doesn’t recall himself having this strong of a reaction when Hansol initially bleached his hair, so the way he’s getting so riled up all of a sudden is truly beyond him. Not that he minds, really. Something Seungkwan also wouldn't mind is getting an eyeful of Hansol's sweat-damp bangs curling over his forehead as he hovers over Seungkwan, railing him like his life depends on it.</p><p>“Babe.”</p><p>And, with that, Seungkwan blurts, ”Let me suck you off.” </p><p>He clamps a hand over his mouth immediately, as if the sentence were something tangible that escaped past his lips even though it definitely shouldn’t have. There’s a pause, and he fully expects Hansol to say no, or to ask to at least wait until he’s taken a shower or eaten dinner first. </p><p>But, instead, all Hansol replies with is a calm, ”Now?”</p><p>”Yes, now,” Seungkwan says as he lowers his hand off his mouth, the absence of a true objection adding a bit of confidence to his tone. He studies Hansol’s expression, which is at the moment undecipherable, but having spent enough time together with him tells Seungkwan that he’s simply processing right now. Really hard.</p><p>“Then again,” Seungkwan drawls, “if you’re not feeling like it, we can just go eat now and I can do this some other time.” His demeanor shifts slightly, appearing almost coy. Seungkwan’s not one to pressure Hansol in situations like these, but knowing the way Hansol’s mind is built, sometimes backing away the tiniest bit helps Seungkwan with getting his way with him.</p><p>Seungkwan begins to pull away, bracing a hand on the floor to help him rise to his feet, but the way Hansol’s hand quickly wraps over the curve of Seungkwan’s shoulder, gently holding him in place, conveys everything Seungkwan needs to know. “I’d prefer now,” Hansol breathes.</p><p>Bullseye. Seungkwan’s lips curve into an angelic smile.</p><p>“Can I take my shoes off first, though?” Hansol inquires with slight haste in his voice, and Seungkwan chuckles.</p><p>”Hurry,” Seungkwan urges on, bending down to pull at the shoelaces on Hansol’s sneakers, releasing the haphazardly tied ribbons. Hansol then fumbles for a second as he kicks the shoes off before sliding them aside with the outer side of his foot in a smooth motion.</p><p>A giddy expression creeps up Seungkwan’s face as he shuffles forward on his knees, backing Hansol up against the nearest wall surface, which conveniently happens to be the little sliver beside his shoe drawer next to the front door. Hansol’s looking down at him, eyelids heavy, long lashes fanning out prettily against his cheeks as he blinks.</p><p>”Did you at least turn the stove off?” Hansol asks quietly, gentle but with a lilt to his voice.</p><p>”Yes, sweetheart,” Seungkwan replies, matching Hansol’s tone and adding an eye roll. He smooths his hands up Hansol’s thighs, feeling the coarse denim under his fingertips.</p><p>Hansol’s eyes crinkle as he laughs. ”Had to make sure.”</p><p>There’s a clinking sound as Seungkwan fiddles with Hansol’s belt buckle, after which he thumbs at the button and zipper on his jeans. Seungkwan works surprisingly swiftly given the fact that in his ideal setting, they would be doing this on his bed, naked and having already powered through a decent chunk of foreplay. On the other hand, Seungkwan’s ideal setting doesn’t really have a warranty for him going absolutely feral over his boyfriend looking the way he does right now and abandoning every bit of resolve he was once holding, so.</p><p>“I guess I should do these surprise dye jobs more often if it means I’ll get greeted like this,” Hansol says, so calm it’s almost frustrating, while Seungkwan gets his jeans open completely, pushing them down his thighs.</p><p>“I swear I almost had a heart attack on the spot when you came in,” Seungkwan admits, his hands stilling for a moment as he stares up at Hansol from the floor, head tilted at a slight angle.</p><p>Hansol makes a pained frown at him. “Don’t say things like that.” His jeans end up bunched up just above his knees at first, but Hansol wears his with a slightly more relaxed fit usually so they eventually fall down to his ankles as he shuffles around. </p><p>“Can’t wait for you to try the food, by the way,” Seungkwan changes the subject, running his hands along the skin of Hansol’s thighs to rest at the waistband of his boxers, fingers dipping past the elastic, teasing a little.</p><p>“You really weren’t kidding about me getting pampered today, huh,” Hansol marvels, carding a hand through his hair.</p><p>Seungkwan lets out a giggle. “Boo Seungkwan Resort at your service, baby.”</p><p>Hansol mirrors his giggle at an octave lower. “Catch me never leaving this resort.”</p><p>Hansol’s laugh dissolves, then, as Seungkwan leans forward to mouth at his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. Hansol’s breath seizes, and he tangles the fingers of one hand into Seungkwan’s hair, holding him there as Seungkwan works his lips and tongue over the outline of Hansol’s dick. Seungkwan takes his time, moving a hand to gently massage at the base, feeling satisfied as Hansol’s cock slowly but steadily swells against Seungkwan’s fingers and mouth, the fabric dampening with his saliva. </p><p>Seungkwan swoops up to press a kiss to the soft flesh of Hansol’s lower belly right above the waistband before hooking his thumbs in and dragging the underwear off Hansol’s hips in one fluid motion. Seungkwan watches the way Hansol’s cock is exposed to the cool air of the apartment, the way his hips twitch at the sudden change in temperature. He wraps a hand around the base of Hansol’s length, thumbing at the thick vein running along the shaft, and Hansol makes a groaning noise, fingers twisting in Seungkwan’s brown locks. Seungkwan begins to pump him in slow, small strokes until Hansol’s fully hard, his breaths audible in the quiet hallway.</p><p>Seungkwan’s not particularly into using saliva as lubricant with handjobs, but considering that his proper lube is currently tucked into his nightstand drawer far far away in his bedroom, Seungkwan’s not too keen on interrupting this nice flow the two of them are clearly tapping into. He takes his hand off and spits into his palm before closing his fingers around Hansol’s cock again, sliding his hand over the shaft and slicking it up.</p><p>Seungkwan leans in to drag his tongue over the head of Hansol’s cock, taking a second to indulge himself in the soft skin, the weight of it in his hand and on his tongue, and a smile reflexively pulls at the corners of his lips. It’s on the slim side, no monster cock but well proportioned, filling out Seungkwan’s mouth nicely. Hansol exhales brokenly above him, and Seungkwan hears a soft thump which he reckons is probably Hansol’s head falling back against the wall.</p><p>The slight movement of Hansol rolling his hips and his dick dragging against Seungkwan’s lips snaps him out of it, and Seungkwan finally closes his mouth around the head fully, relaxing his jaw to his best ability and relishing in the sweet stretch of his lips around Hansol’s girth. He lowers his face to take Hansol’s dick into his mouth further, throat fluttering around him as Seungkwan swallows. Hansol moans at that, low and breathy, and Seungkwan immediately archives it into the corner of his brain as one of the prettiest sounds he’s ever heard come out of his boyfriend’s mouth.</p><p>“You, ah— you look fucking good,” Hansol stutters, hand fitting over the side of Seungkwan’s face, moving along with Seungkwan’s jaw as he works his mouth over Hansol’s cock, eyes lidded shut. </p><p>“Says you,” Seungkwan pulls back just enough to murmur, looking up at Hansol through his lashes. He’s just so unbelievably hot with that black hair, and from this specific angle, he’s looking even hotter; wisps of hair falling into his face, bottom lip worried between his teeth, trying his best to bite down on his moans. Seungkwan leans back in, lapping at the head of Hansol’s cock before sucking it back into his mouth, enthusiasm fueled by Hansol’s gasping breaths.</p><p>Feeling brave, Seungkwan goes to town on Hansol’s dick until it probes at the back of his throat. He gags slightly, however, tears welling up in his eyes. “Shhh,” he hears Hansol’s gentle crooning sound as he pets over Seungkwan’s hair, the gesture oddly endearing after Seungkwan nearly chokes on his dick. Seungkwan makes a slurping sound to try and gather some of the saliva pooling in his mouth, and Hansol makes another weak noise, his grip on Seungkwan’s hair tightening a little.</p><p>Seungkwan pulls off to swallow and to catch his breath for a moment before opening his lips around Hansol’s cock again, pouty top lip jutting out a little as he moves down a few centimeters, searching for a good position and eventually finding it. It’s not as deep to be uncomfortable, but far enough down Hansol’s length for Seungkwan to easily work his tongue over the taut skin, ignoring the slight ache building up in his jaw. He grips Hansol’s thighs, kneading at the muscles there. He loves Hansol’s body, he loves Hansol, and it’s all just pretty damn good right now.</p><p>Seungkwan pulls off with a pop. “You wanna come?” he mouths, his voice a little hoarse and his chest heaving, one of his hands still wrapped around the base of Hansol’s length.</p><p>“What kind of question is that, <em> yes</em>, I wanna come,” Hansol rasps with a little bit of bite, rolling his hips into the circle of Seungkwan’s hand.</p><p>“Had to make sure,” Seungkwan teases, his hand on Hansol’s cock remaining purposefully lazy and unmoving, his smile widening into a grin as Hansol groans in frustration. “Come in my mouth,” he orders before sinking down again, and Hansol keens helplessly above him. Determined to score a home run as soon as possible, Seungkwan makes use of pretty much all of the tricks in the book: hollowing in his cheeks as he sucks Hansol down, tonguing at the sweet spot right underneath the head of his cock.</p><p>”H-holy shit, babe,” Hansol hiccups, and Seungkwan simply responds by sucking harder. He moans shamelessly around Hansol’s dick, getting off on the knowledge that he’s the one taking Hansol apart little by little.</p><p>Hansol’s thighs are beginning to tremble, and one of his hands grip the edge of the shoe drawer for support while the other is perched on Seungkwan’s shoulder. His grip tightens as Seungkwan briefly pulls off to plant wet kisses down his shaft, breathy little moans dripping from Seungkwan’s lips, now completely bent on making Hansol unravel under his touch.</p><p>”M’ close,” Hansol grits out as Seungkwan takes him in his mouth once more. He unconsciously rocks his hips back and forth in a steady, swinging rhythm, and Seungkwan bobs his head in time with his thrusts, fingers nimbly working over the base of his cock and mouth suckling at the slit, feeling the salty tang of precum on his tongue.</p><p>Hansol’s cock jerks in Seungkwan’s hand as he comes, and Seungkwan milks him through his orgasm, stroking Hansol’s dick while swallowing his load, concentrating on steadily breathing through his nose so he doesn’t gag again. Seungkwan sucks him clean, pulling off Hansol’s cock and wiping his own mouth with the back of his hand just in case, before sweetly tucking him back into his boxers and snapping the waistband in place.</p><p>Hansol slides down the wall until he’s in a sitting position, limbs stretched out like a jostled ragdoll, jeans still halfway down his thighs. Seungkwan huffs a giggle as he crawls closer in between Hansol’s legs, peppering his cheeks and jaw in the smallest gentle kisses while Hansol comes down from his high. Seungkwan runs his hand up the back of Hansol’s head, relishing in the texture of the soft, freshly buzzed hair.</p><p>Hansol turns slightly to chase Seungkwan’s lips moving across his face, capturing him in a slow kiss filled with so much tenderness that Seungkwan has to focus on herding the sudden swarm of butterflies in his stomach instead of actually kissing back. Seungkwan’s hand rests on the nape of Hansol’s neck while the other perches on his bent knee, and he sneaks a glance at Hansol’s lashes fluttering over his cheeks as he moves his mouth over Seungkwan’s.</p><p>”Um,” Seungkwan starts without really meaning to say anything, a giggle bubbling up in his mouth.</p><p>”You’re amazing,” Hansol sighs, unfeigned and doe-eyed, closing his hand over Seungkwan’s that’s still resting on his knee.</p><p>Seungkwan just grins like an idiot at that. Hansol’s so cute. Seungkwan’s heart feels like it’s going to turn into liquid and pour right out of his chest.</p><p>”Are you okay?” Hansol asks next, briefly flicking his gaze downwards, and Seungkwan immediately knows what he’s referring to. The sudden awareness of his own cock straining against his jeans hits Seungkwan like a truck.</p><p>”Well,” Seungkwan says, shifting his hips awkwardly. Hansol gestures with his hand for Seungkwan to move closer, and Seungkwan goes, raising up onto his knees again so that his lower half is approximately at Hansol’s eye level. </p><p>Hansol rolls up the jacket sleeve of his right hand up to his forearm, and moves to undo Seungkwan’s jeans. Seungkwan assists, shimmying his ass out of them, the denim pooling around his thighs as he keeps his legs spread slightly wider. Hansol then peels off Seungkwan’s underwear just enough for his cock to spring out, hard and flushed pink and already glistening at the tip. </p><p>Hansol sucks in a breath before sticking two fingers into his mouth, and Seungkwan claps a hand over his own mouth at the sight, muffling what would’ve otherwise been an absolutely obscene moan. Coating his fingers in spit, Hansol wraps them around Seungkwan’s dick, the initial contact wrenching a gasp from the back of Seungkwan’s throat. His senses cloud over in an instant, and he closes his eyes in an attempt to cling onto a crumb of clarity in his mind while Hansol slowly begins to work his hand over Seungkwan’s dick.</p><p>He almost misses Hansol’s murmur of, ”Fuck my hand,” and he contemplates for a moment that he’d probably just imagined it. He opens his eyes to meet Hansol’s firm stare, blinking dumbly until Hansol’s words dawn on him.</p><p>”I-I don’t want to make a mess,” Seungkwan gasps out, bracing his hands against the wall above Hansol’s head as Hansol resumes stroking him, Seungkwan’s hips bucking into his hand on their own accord.</p><p>”I’ll clean up,” Hansol reassures him, thumb swiping over the leaking tip of Seungkwan’s dick, spreading precum down his length to smooth the slide. Seungkwan moans and grinds his hips forward, a bit hesitant at first but gradually gaining courage until he’s thrusting desperately into the tight circle of Hansol’s fingers.</p><p>“Ah, your ha-hands are so big,” Seungkwan whines, unable to look away from how the head of his cock disappears into Hansol’s grip on every upstroke; long, strong fingers curling over his shaft. Fingers that splay over the small of Seungkwan’s back at a public event in the most discreet gesture of possessiveness, fingers that work him open until he’s a desperate, overstimulated mess, fingers that hold his chin in place as Hansol kisses him until Seungkwan’s gasping to catch his breath; all of these images come flooding into Seungkwan’s mind at once, and he just moans louder.</p><p>”Wish you were— oh, kissing me right now,” Seungkwan sighs unwittingly, breath hitching slightly as Hansol twists his wrist on a downward stroke, expertly timing his strokes with Seungkwan’s thrusts.</p><p>His ears barely register Hansol’s reply of, ”Get down,” and confirm it as Hansol’s hand tugs insistently at the hem of his sweater. </p><p>Seungkwan obeys, flopping down onto his butt beside Hansol, who maneuvers him to sit with his back against the wall. One of Hansol's hands cup Seungkwan’s face, tilting his head up to slant their mouths together. Seungkwan opens up for him eagerly, a blissed out moan leaking from his mouth into their kiss as Hansol licks messily at the seams of Seungkwan’s lips. Hansol’s almost always willing to indulge him, and Seungkwan feels so lucky.</p><p>The sitting position is not exactly the easiest one for Seungkwan to continue thrusting up into Hansol’s hand, but he resorts to weakly rolling his hips into Hansol’s grip, hands clinging to the front of Hansol’s jacket. It’s so much already, with Hansol crowding him close like this, bracketing him in, kissing the living daylights out of him. Seungkwan feels so heady, so wanted, and heat begins to coil at the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Hansol switches between speeding up his pace and coming to an almost standstill, thumb teasing the head of Seungkwan’s cock as Seungkwan writhes under his touch and his kisses fizzle out into gasping puffs of breath against Hansol’s mouth. Seungkwan’s so gone, and he screws his eyes shut as he lets the pleasure wash over him, take him under.</p><p>”A-ah, Hansollie, I’m—” Seungkwan mewls, and it’s really the only warning he manages to give before he’s coming hard all over Hansol’s hand, a shiver running through his entire body, head going heavy and lolling forward. Hansol works him through it until Seungkwan’s whimpering and squirming from the oversensitivity.</p><p>He breathes out a shaky exhale, not even realizing that he'd been holding his breath, and slowly blinks his eyes open after what feels like a good few minutes of post-orgasm haze. Hansol is there, kneeling next to him and gently wiping at his softening cock with a warm, wet towel that he probably went to fetch while Seungkwan was coming to.</p><p>”How are you always so functioning after you come,” Seungkwan says, all awed and melty.</p><p>”I did come before you, though,” replies Hansol, not meeting Seungkwan’s eyes as he concentrates on tucking Seungkwan back into his underwear.</p><p>“Right, yeah,” Seungkwan says, still feeling a little lightheaded. ”I’m really so lucky,” he breathes, making insistent little grabby hands at Hansol until he gets the memo and scoots closer to kiss Seungkwan; smiling pecks morphing into something deeper as Seungkwan cradles Hansol’s face in his hands, happily humming against the soft press of Hansol’s lips.</p><p>”You literally blew me as a ’welcome home,’” Hansol deadpans between kisses. “Say what you want, but I think I’m the lucky one here.”</p><p>Seungkwan giggles against Hansol’s lips, pulling away to look at him. ”I hope you’re feeling at least a little less crappy now.”</p><p>”Oh, I’m so much better,” Hansol murmurs, leaning into Seungkwan’s space again to steal one, two quick kisses before standing up. ”Now, let’s go eat. I’m starving.”</p><p>”Ugh, same here,” Seungkwan huffs from the floor.</p><p>Hansol raises his eyebrows at Seungkwan a little, lips twisted in a close-mouthed grin that speaks a thousand words. Seungkwan immediately catches on to what he’s implying, sticking his tongue out at Hansol.</p><p>”Yes, smart ass, your dick is a three-course meal in itself, but I really need some actual food in me after that stunt,” Seungkwan scoffs.</p><p>Hansol erupts in a laugh that echoes in the hallway, and Seungkwan swears he sees a faint shade of blush creeping up Hansol’s cheeks as he takes Seungkwan’s hands in his and hauls him up onto his feet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case u haven’t noticed by now, my favorite vernon to write is the vernon that is stubborn and self-powered in literally any aspect of life Except when he’s with seungkwan and just becomes the human embodiment of the ”yes honey” meme ♡</p><p>once again you are always welcome to drop by on <a href="https://twitter.com/kwanureeves">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>